Carnage: A Traveling
by Shadows In The Sun
Summary: My Atempt at a mega cross, it will center around Ranma but we wont see him for a few chapters.
1. A visitor from out of town

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, Marvel, DC, Tenchi(any of them), Evangalion, Inuyasha, Sailor Moon or any of their associated characters. I am not in any way making money from this.

Chapter 1: A visitor from out of town.

How long had they been together? One of them didn't care and the other just ignored the thought. They had been together so long that neither really knew who's thoughts were who's. One thought it didn't matter the other just sort of shrugged. One of them was just living up to its parents expectations and the other just hating all others aside from his other. Oh, another turn. Left or right? Right/Left. Sigh. They always argued over things like this. One was tired of it, the other agreed. Hmm? Sound from the left. Left it is then. They made it down the sewer tunnel towards the noise and hopefully easy victims. One liked that term, the other referred to victims as prey.

"How long before the system is ready?" a strictly business voice demanded.

They stopped and became perfectly still. They knew that voice. Wilson Fisk.

"It wont be but a moment Mr. Kingpin," a distinctly British voice responded. "My brother didn't even begin to understand what he had truly created. Simple thievery to fund his experiments? Ha! Just think of it, going from world to world gaining wealth, technology, information. Humph." The sound of switches being flicked and keys being typed on filled the air.

The two made it closer to the voices and finally came within visual range of the two voices owners. Wilson Fisk was, in fact, present as were several well armed men and one man in a lab coat with black hair. They could easily handle the armed men and the guy in the lab coat but, the Kingpin was an unknown. Who knew what was contained in that cane of his. The equipment around the room was also worrisome. The energy in the air had the same taste as when the eater of souls had been freed. Interesting. The set up was similar to when Stark had that stupid show that they crashed. They were trying to access another dimension. This could work to our advantage. Neither were sure who said it but both agreed. With their son and parent after them they were considerably out gunned. If they could get to another dimension they could start over. One salivated at the thought of all those fresh victims, the other was simply saw a good opportunity.

The British one spoke again, "All systems green. Begin charging sequence!" The buzz of electricity entered the air. "Activate primary focus units!" The buzz became a hum. "Fire fabric breacher!" There was a deafening CRACK that nearly caused them to scream, as sound still hurt them. "Activate stabilizers!" A smooth sound came from the machinery, a sound southing to all but those sensitive to sound. They happened to be sensitive to sound and so knew the extent of what was happening. Reality was bing ripped open and was screaming in agony. The sound of air rushing by came and went rapidly before a circular window, seemingly made of shadows, came into being.

Now, they both thought. Fast as lightning, they attacked. Wilson Fisk didn't have time to scream before his side erupted in pain and blood. The British one's head came off before he could even turn to see why his employer screamed. Fast as they could the two of them riped apart the control center and made a flying leap into the portal.

The Kingpin looked up just in time to see something he long thought dead disappear into an unstable wormhole. "Good riddance," the crime boss mumbled in pain "Not even he could have survived that." His left lung seemed to be working but, he was still bleeding badly. The large man reached for his cell phone and speed dialed his personal physician. At the moment he needed medical attention. Besides, its not as though he could take revenge on Carnage now, the dead can't suffer.

* * *

Part of Carnage screamed as he was pulled across realities. The other part simply ignored the other. Fortunately while the other felt its pain it didn't feel the other's pain. It doubted very much that its other would survive this. That was all well and good though, it had long ago grown tired of this one. Maybe the new place it was going would provide a better other. In the distance it saw an end to the hole and the anticipation of a new other grew beyond reason. All the while its current other screaming in unimaginable agony as he was not a fluid being and could not contort himself as he went down the proverbial rabbit hole.

* * *

Washuu frowned as an unknown energy signature rapidly approached their location. This was something of a norm around the shrine but there were several very odd things about this one. It was moving between realities and half of the energy seemed to be dying...

Rapidly typing away, the small genius came to the conclusion that what ever it was it would appear out in the carrot fields.

Washuu just knew this would end badly.

* * *

Washuu was right. The body, if you could call it that, looked like someone was put through a meet grinder then a taffy puller. But the other half of its energy was missing. It was most assuredly in the area somewhere.

From its hiding spot in the surrounding trees the symbiont's vision locked onto whom it determined was a perfect other for the time being. Multiple abilities, fast, strong, and full of energy. Moving as stealthily as it could the symbiont crept up on the tailed women, and lunged.

To Be Continued...


	2. Asault On The Shrine

* * *

Disclaimer: It's at the top of chapter one

Carnage: A Traveling

Chapter Two: Assault On The Shrine

Ryoko was, in no way, a patient person. She was quick to act, rarely thought things through and loved fighting with Ayeka over Tenchi. She really did love Tenchi, it wasn't simply to get at Miss Princess Pants. But rite now there was huge problem. She was running out of patience. Washuu had run out of her lab screaming about this that and the other thing and now they were all off looking for whatever the hell did THAT. That being the shredded beef that was once a man. Gross. So now she was down by the lake looking for something that was probably Washuu's fault. Sigh. Why did she get all the shit jobs. As soon as the thing realized they were looking for it the it in question would run off as fast as it could. Rustle. Ryoko spun around, her energy sword flaring to life, at the unexpected sound. She couldn't sense any...there. Something was nearby that didn't belong. Something that smelled of blood. Lots of blood.

-Mother?-Ryoko normally wouldn't use that term with Washuu but now was not the time for family bickering.

-Yes, my little Ryoko?-The diminutive scientist sent back. The space pirate would have gaged if not for the severity of the situation.

-It's near here, whatever it is, and it just reeks of human blood. Not just one particular scent either.-The hackles on the back of Ryoko's neck rose. -It feels like I'm surouAAAAAAAHHHH!!-through their link Washuu could feel the overwhelming pain her daughter was now going through and raced to her location.

* * *

It couldn't understand this. This one was to be the perfect other. But both of them were in such terrible pain. What had caused this? What was throwing it off of its perfect other? An energy...an old energy...older than its parent was coursing through this one, throwing it off as it a attempted to become one. The energy was coming from those jewels. They were the cause of this pain. It must get rid of them, they interfered in becoming one...no, they were cause of this ones great power. It would have more abilities to lend to its next other now but, without proper energy reserves using said abilities would prove fatal as it would draw all the others life force out. Damn. This one would have to be discarded as an other. Maybe one of the other strong ones nearby? It would have to wait and see. Rapidly separating itself from the now unconscious Ryoko, the symbiont slithered back into the shadows to look for a different other. It would have to find one soon or it would crystallize and go dormant until someone cracked its outer casing.

* * *

Everyone entered the clearing at the same time to find an unconscious and twitching Ryoko. Washuu was instantly at her daughter's side, her holo-keyboard forming instantly.

"Something tried to forcefully bond itself to her. Both mentally and physically. If it wasn't for the safeties I put in when I combined her with Zero it would have done so. Fortunately it didn't succeed and even more fortunately she'll make a full recovery in about two hours. I suggest we relocate to my lab, it will be safer there." No one disagreed with the little super genius.

* * *

Damn it. They were going into the domicile. That would severely limit its sneak attack ability. It wasn't about to just rush out at all of them with how weak it was becoming. It needed an other, even a weak one, and soon. Slithering away from its "ideal" others it began looking for a temporary other.

"Man, it's good to be back," a slightly large man with glasses and a mustache blurted out as he walked by on an old beaten path, "I wonder what Tenchi and the girls have been up to?"

Temporary housing located.

* * *

"Excuse me Miss Washuu""Ehm hem!""groan, Washuu-chan but, what in the name of Tsunami is going on?" Ayeka asked as politely as she could.

"Until I get a better idea of what were dealing with no-one is leaving this lab. That thing attacked Ryoko from behind so I couldn't see what it was through her memories. For all I know its a shape shifter of some sort and will be able to impersonate any one of us."

"Pardon me Washuu-chan," Katsuhito announced his presence with his "gentile grandfather voice", "but, I believe Nobuyuki was due back any minute. Would it not be pertinent to have someone go and get him?"

The red headed scientist seemed to ponder it for moment before coming to a decision. "We're all going out to get him. I'm not risking that thing taking any one by surprise." Everyone was somewhat surprised at the mature nature attitude Washuu was expressing. "Plus, all together we have a better chance of catching it for me to use as a guinea pig!!" And everyone face faulted.

* * *

The group found Tenchi's father just entering the front yard of the house. As usual he was carrying a bunch of blueprints and his briefcase. What was unusual was that he was wearing a dark red trench coat over his clothes.

"Hello everybody!" he called out joyously.

Washuu took instant notice of Katsuhito going rigid. "Hello Nobuyuki," the old man greeted back, "were on Earth did you get that coat? It's positively out of this world."

Nobuyuki instantly stilled and his face became blank, causing the Tenchi crew, minus the absent Ryoko, to go battle ready. This was fortunate as six long, sharp, tentacles shot out of the coat's shoulders at them. Katsuhito, Tenchi, Ayeka, Sasami, and Washuu easily dodged out of the way. Mihoshi? Not so much.

"Whaaaaaaaahhhh!! Help me!! This is scary!!" the ditsy blond continued to scream as she was waved back and forth while the others dodged around, narrowly avoiding the razor sharp tips of the tentacles.

Quick as lightning, Katsuhito was behind Nobuyuki and with a mighty slash of the priest's energy sword the possessed man crashed to the ground, his trench coat morphing into an eldritch horror of a thing. The screaming liquid humanoid thrashed about in an obviously large amount of pain. Its black and red, writhing body stretching back and forth, melting and reforming caused everyone to stare at the strange thing, all caught completely off guard for a moment.

A moment was all it took...

The bizarre monstrosity shot forward and wrapped itself around Tenchi in a desperate attempt to bond with a strong host. It was on the prince of Jurai for about 3.2 seconds before a lite hawk wing threw the blob of sentient goo across the yard. The moment it landed at the tree line the oozing, tarish creature slithered into the growth and disappeared.

"Damn it," all eyes turned to Washuu as she typed away on her holo-keyboard, "Energy signals are inconsistent and erratic. It's leaving the area, and fast. It's also doing a damn good job of masking its presence. Sigh. It's gone. To where? Who knows?"

It was a grim ending to a bad day at the Masaki Shrine.

* * *

As a bus drove past the stop before the highway a red and black blob shot out of the nearby bushes and held itself against the bottom of the vehicle. It would need to find a new other even faster now. That last potential other had done great harm to it with that attack. The female before him was too weak. Fortunately it had gained what would be useful to future others from the those at the former place. But ti needed to hurry. If it didn't gain a strong other within a few hours it wouldn't just go dormant, it would die. It would not allow that. It was a survivor above all else. It survived its Parent, its Child, and hundreds of other super beings. It would survive this. It just needed a strong other.

If it were on top of the bus or even the side it would have seen the sign 'Now Entering Nerima, Watch Your Step'

To Be Continued...


End file.
